A Heart For You
by VioletUngu29
Summary: "Aku… aku akan lakukan apapun, hm? Apapun yang kau minta, tapi jangan katakan pada ayah tentang hal ini, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…" "Apapun?" penasaran? langsung saja Check it out! KakashixOC, warning inside. Happy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krrriiiiiinng! Krrriiiiiing!

Hari sudah gelap. Sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu matahari terbenam di sisi sebelah barat bumi dan pria itu baru akan pulang setelah akhirnya selesai dengan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tapi belum juga dia berhasil mencapai lokasi di mana mobilnya berada, ponselnya bordering lagi. Suara deringnya yang bergema di seluruh lahan parkir bawah tanah itu membuatnya cepat-cepat menerimanya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya pada seseorang di luar sana yang menghubunginya. Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara keributan dan dentuman musik _up beat_ yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Nona?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Terdengar sedikit perdebatan di seberang sana. Dan perasaannya mulai jadi tidak enak.

"..Hei, Kakashi, nonamu digoda para lelaki di sini lagi. Cepat selamatkan dia." Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara seorang lelaki. Sudah tidak terlalu asing lagi baginya. kalau tida salah, itu salah satu _bartender_ di salah satu _night club_ yang sering dikunjungi si 'nona'.

"Aku ke sana. Jaga dia sebentar." Dimatikannya ponselnya dan dipercepatnya langkahnya menuju ke temat mobilnya terparkir. "Haaaah…" pria itu melempar tasnya sembarangan ke dalam mobil dan segera menyamankan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

Padahal dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana malam ini akan berakhir dengan tenang di apartemennya. Nyaman duduk di sofa malasnya dan menonton film sampai larut malam. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena besok adalah akhir minggu. Tapi si 'nona' itu selalu saja membuat kejutan di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Segera dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa menuju tempat si 'nona' berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bergelut dengan mobil-mobil lain yang memadati jalanan, akhirnya pria itu berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan selamat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan dan segera mengayunkan kakinya dalam skala yang paling lebar, hampir berlari untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Begitu mencapai pintu dan masuk ke dalam, suasananya langsung terasa berbeda. Remang-remang dan begitu berisik.

Dilayangkannya pandangannya menyusuri seluruh ruangan minim cahaya _bartender_ yang tadi menghubunginya melambaikan tangannya jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari si 'nona' di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah berurang kadar kesadarannya.

"Sebelah sini.." pria di balik meja bar itu menunjukkan tempat di mana gadis yang dicari Kakashi berada.

"Nona.. Nona Reira.." Kakashi mencoba membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di meja bar itu dengan hati-hati. "Apa dia banyak minum hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian pada si bartender.

"Dua gelas martini, segelas absinthe, dan bir. Kurasa tiga botol." Kata si bartender sambil mengelap gelas-gelas Kristal di tangannya.

"Nona Reira…" sekali lagi dicobanya untuk membuat gadis itu bangun.

"Ng…" wajah gadis itu kemerahan, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan di beberapa titik, dan _mini dress_ hitam yang dikenakannya malam itu, tidak heran dia digoda.

"Ayo pulang, nona… kalau tuan besar tahu anda bisa dalam bahaya." Kata Kakashi sambil memungut _clutch_ mahal milik gadis itu juga blazer yang sepertinya tadi masih dikenakannya, dan bersiap membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Kakashi…" gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, tentu saja itu mengalihkan perhatian pris bersurai perak itu.

"Ya?" Tanyanya.

Tapi yang didapatnya bukan sebuah permintaan atau perintah atau hal lain yang biasa didapatnya pada hari-hari kerja. Dalam kondisi kerah jasnya yang dicengkeram oleh si gadis, yang didapat Kakashi berikutnya adalah sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Lembut, dalam pergerakan yang lambat namun penuh dengan gairah. Kakashi tidak mengelak, tidak juga menikmati ciuman itu. Itu bukan jenis ciuman yang bisa dinikmati.

"Kau tidak akan bilang pada ayah, kan?" kata gadis itu setelah selesai mencium Kakashi. Jelas itu bukan sebuah ciuman yang bisa dinikmati. Memangnya Kakashi pria macam apa?

"Kalau beliau tidak bertanya saya tidak akan bilang apapun." Jawabnya.

"Hn.. hn.." gadis itu menarik kerahnya lagi, tapi kali ini Kakashi menghentikannya. Dan kemudian gadis itu kelihatan kecewa.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu bernama Kakashi Hatake, 27 tahun dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional besar sebagai seorang asisten, sekaligus sekretaris dan juga pengacara dari salah satu putri presiden direktur dari perusahaan tersebut. Ayahnya adalah pengacara senior di perusahaan itu juga. Dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi, dia memiliki sebuah mobil pribadi dan apartemen kelas menengah atas yang cukup untuk ditinggali dua sampai tiga orang. Otaknya cemerlang, tubuhnya atletis dan wajahnya tampan. Sayangnya, kesibukan dalam pekerjaannya –termasuk mengurus si putri presdir– membuatnya masih lajang dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dan, dia juga adalah teman masa kecil si 'nona'. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat masa SMP dan SMA kemudian bertemu lagi saat sudah bekerja. Kakashi menyukai si 'nona', selalu mengkhawatirkannya, hingga dia lebih memilih bekerja bersamanya daripada harus bekerja di tempat lain dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi.

Gadis yang digendongnya ala bridal style masuk ke sebuah rumah megah itu namanya Reira Kuhouin, adalah putri presdir –gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'. Dalam usianya yang ke 26 tahun, dia sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar –meskipun itu milik ayahnya. Prestasinya luar biasa cemerlang dan bahkan dia berhasil mengalahkan kakak-kakaknya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang manja dan merepotkan. Tak ada yang tahu dalam perjalanan mencapai segudang prestasinya itu, gadis berwajah cantik memikat dengan rambut hitam yang panjang ini terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang kurang baik. Mabuk sudah menjadi sahabatnya ketika dia mengalami stress pekerjaan. Dan satu hal lagi. Dia adalah seorang pecandu seks yang mencoba mengalihkan keinginan seksnya itu dengan minum-minuman keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mabuk padahal besok ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali?" Kakashi membaringan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya yang begitu luas.

"Ng…" dan gadis itu merespon dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada mabuk, kau tahu itu kan?" Kakashi terus saja mengomel sambil melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan gadis itu. Kaki putihnya terlihat kemerahan di beberapa titik karena sepatu itu.

"…Sarutobi brengsek…" ujar gadis itu. Terdengar asal-asalan tapi cukup mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"Siapa?"

"Sarutobi… Asuma Sarutobi…" gadis itu tiba-tiba bangkit setelah Kakashi selesai dengan sepatunya. "Dia menyudutkanku di dinding dan memegang tanganku, dia menciumku…" gadis itu kelihatan mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu menatap Kakashi. "Dia juga mencium leherku…" dipegangnya sau bagian lehernya. Kakashi yang penasaran pun menyingkarkan rambut lembut si gadis dari bagian yang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan terlihat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Sarutobi brengsek." Gumam Kakashi.

"Dia sudah beristri!" Reira merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. "Dasar brengsek!"

"Istirahatlah… besok aku akan datang pagi-pagi. Kau sudah harus siap dan–"

"–aku jijik…" gadis itu tiba bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah yang tidak stabil langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya dan menyalakan _shower_nya. Tanpa menutup intunya, tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar mandinya dan tanpa melepas pakaiannya.

"Reira, apa yang kau lakukan?!" dan Kakashi segera menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku mau mandi. Aku jijik dengan diriku hari ini…" gadis itu mencoba meraih ritsleting di belakang punggungnya. Tapi tangannya tidak sampai.

"Pelan-pelan… biar kubantu." Kakashi pun melepas sepatunya, menggulung lengan kemejanya dan kemudian masuk ke sana. Bukan, Kakashi bukan berniat busuk ingin mencari keuntungan dari kejadian ini. Sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan ini –membantu gadis itu melepas baju untuk mandi saat dia mabuk, dan hanya sebatas pakaian luar saja. Tapi yang kali ini begitu sudah sampai setengah jalan, Kakashi langsung menariknya lagi ke atas.

"Em… Aku akan memanggil seseorang…" kata Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _shower box_ mewah itu. Tapi tangan basah gadis itu menghentikannya.

Ditariknya Kakashi masuk ke dalam lagi dan ditutupnya pintu _shower box_nya. "Apa ritseltingnya sulit dibuka?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau tidak memakai apapun di balik bajumu, kan?"

"Rasanya tadi pagi aku memakainya…" gadis itu meremas dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. "…aku lupa, mungkin memang tidak…"

"Haaaah…" Kakashi memijat dahinya, heran dengan kelakuan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi… kau mau membantuku, kan? Ritsletingnya…" gadis itu berputar memunggungi Kakashi.

"Kau yakin Asuma Sarutobi hanya menciummu saja? Tidak lebih?" Tanya Kakashi sembari menarik turun ritsleting _dress_ Reira.

"…seingatku hanya sejauh itu…" ditariknya gaun itu ke bawah dan dibiarkannya meluncur melalui kedua kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

"Reira… kau tingalkan dimana celana dalammu?"

"…" seketika gadis itu terdiam. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan…?" gumamnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Haaaaah…" kali ini Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, dan membuka pintu _shower box_ itu. Tapi gadis itu menghalanginya lagi.

"Kakashi, jangan katakan apapun pada ayah, kumohon." Katanya cepat sambil menempelkan tubuhnya yang dingin ke dada Kakashi, membuat kemejanya basah.

"Ini keterlaluan, Reira…" tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan melaporkan apapun. Dia tidak mau gadis itu celaka. Tapi main-main dengannya sebentar selama dia masih mabuk tidak akan jadi masalah, kan? "Aku akan melaporkannya. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun lagi setelah pulang dari kantor. Aku yakin presdir akan memberikan tanggung jawab pengawasan atasmu padaku."

"Aku… aku akan lakukan apapun, hm? Apapun yang kau minta, tapi jangan katakan pada ayah tentang hal ini, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…" Reira meremas kemeja Kakashi.

"Apapun?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, ya… apapun…"

"Kau yakin apapun…?" Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh telanjang Reira dan semakin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya yang erat, yang entah bagaimana membuat gadis itu sedikit terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Eh… em…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung**

* * *

**Halo~**

**pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur ke hadiratNya karena Laptop saya akhirnya kembali ke pangkuan :'D**

**sekitar dua minggu dalam perbaikan, itu artinya dua minggu tanpa laptop rasanya mau mati.**

**(Ada yang ngerasa kaya gitu juga? hei anak kuliahan?)**

**em...**

**jadi ceritanya ini cerita baru saya. semoga suka.**

**_remember me? _masih dalam proses pengerjaan sudah sekitar 30 persen jadi, harap sabar menanti bagi yang sudah lama menunggu.  
**

**sebelum april selesai saya usahakan sudah diupdate .**

**kuliah memang keras.**

**(saya nggak tau lagi bahas apa ini sebenernya ._.)**

**yah... sampai bertemu lagi.**

**jangan lupa review bagi kalian yang suka sama cerita ini yaa :D**

**salam,**

**~VioletUngu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...ra!"

Mata gadis itu masih terpejam, tapi inderanya sedikit demi sedikit kembali bekerja. Samar-samar dia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Bukan seseorang dalam mimpi panjangnya, tapi seseorang yang sungguhan menggoncang bahunya.

"Reira, bangun! Rapatnya… tak ada waktu… bangun!"

Kata 'rapat' sepertinya sudah jadi satu pertanda mutlak bagi alam bawah sadar Reira Kuhouin untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Seketika otaknya bekerja aktif. Matanya terbuka dan dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Sejenak gadis itu duduk di atas ranjangnya, mengamati pria berjas itu mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya di sudut ruangan, mengumpulkan beberapa naskah sambil mengomel yang dia sendiri tidak begitu paham apa isi omelannya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya utuh.

"Ah…" kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya juga sedikit pegal di beberapa titik.

"Reira, lihat aku!" entah bagaimana dan kapan, tapi kali berikutnya gadis itu membuka mata, pria berjas tadi sudah mencengkeram bahunya dan wajah pria itu tepat di depan wajahnya sehingga Reira harus sedikit mundur.

"Kakashi…? Kau datang pagi sekali…" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Reira, rapat dengan para manajer 20 menit lagi akan dimulai. Mereka sudah menyetujui untuk meluangkan waktunya di akhir minggu untuk rapat ini, jadilah atasan yang baik." Kata pria itu.

"Ah~ kepalaku sakit…"

"Minum obatnya setelah kau cuci muka dan gosok gigi, sekarang cepat–"

"–batalkan saja pertemuannya, katakan kalau aku–"

"–Reira!" kali ini Kakashi meninggikan suaranya. Begitu keras sampai rasanya semua orang yang berada koridor menuju kamar Reira bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Di mana handukku tadi?" Cara itu selalu berhasil untuknya di saat-saat mendesak seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat pertemuan, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Reira sibuk membaca semua laporan yang tadi dibawa Kakashi untuknya dan Kakashi sendiri sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan mencari jalan yang lebih cepat menuju tempat pertemuannya.

"Ah… sesak…" gumaman kecil gadis itu bisa didengar jelas oleh Kakashi. Dilihatnya apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu melalui spion dalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat kancing kemeja gadis itu sudah terbuka semua dan gadis itu duduk dalam cara yang sedikit aneh, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan membuat dadanya membusung. Reira kini terlihat seperti sedang menggoda Kakashi dengan menunjukkan kedua buah dadanya yang masih dilapisi bra.

"Aku memasang bra-nya terlalu ketat…" gadis itu masih berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan bra-nya.

"Apa kau berencana melepasnya lagi?!"

"Tidak! Apa aku sudah gila? Aku hanya ingin mengendurkannya… hah~" gadis itu buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya setelah selesai dengan pengait bra di belakang punggungnya itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sambil sedikit menunduk, kan? Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat? Mereka bisa salah sangka."

"…" bukannya minta maaf gadis itu justru menyelipkan wajahnya diantara celah antara kursi pengemudi dan penumpang depan –karena dia duduk di belakang.

"Ada apa?" tentu saja itu membuat Kakashi sedikit tidak nyaman.

"…" Reira mendekatkan hidungnya ke ujung bahu Kakashi dan mengendus. "Parfummu wanginya enak. Wangi vanilla… aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Reira, tolong jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

"Ah~ aku lapar…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... untuk mendapatkan dana lebih, kita bisa menjual pabrik farmasi yang ada di perbatasan utara. Sabaku Corporation juga sempat menawarnya dengan harga yang cukup tinggi, kalau di tambahkan dengan dana yang kita miliki sekarang seharusnya cukup untuk memulai projek perhotelan yang diusulkan direktur Kuhouin. Jadi…"

"Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin? Ada memar di lenganku…" bisik Reira ditengah-tengah presentasi dalam rapat itu sambil mengamati lengan kanannya yang entah sejak kapan berubah keunguan.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan, sekarang fokuslah ke presentasinya, nona Reira, ini projekmu." Jawab Kakashi tenang bahkan tanpa menatap Reira.

"Ck…" Reira menatap Kakashi kesal. Entah bagaimana pria itu selalu mengendalikannya. Apa dia masih menganggap Reira ini anak kecil manja yang cengeng dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merengek? Lihat saja!

"Dengan nilai itu, kita memang bisa membangun beberapa hotel bintang lima sekaligus, tapi, dalam setiap perjalanan bisnis yang ayahku maupun kakak-kakakku dan aku, juga mungkin beberapa manajer yang ada di sini lakukan, kita selalu menginap di hotel bintang tujuh, kan? Aku pikir, kita harus membangun hotel bintang tujuh kita sendiri. Satu saja untuk permulaan. Tapi di tempat yang potensial." Kata gadis itu.

"Kita tidak akan meniru jaringan hotel Grand Uchiha, kita akan buat jaringan hotel kita sendiri. Yang elegan, dengan pelayanan nomor satu khas Kuhouin Group dalam semua jaringan bisnisnya." Tambahnya.

"Tapi, nona, dana yang dibutuhkan untuk itu berarti masih di atas dana yang sudah kita miliki, jadi… mungkin lebih baik kita bangun hotel bintang lima saja dulu, untuk permulaan." Usul salah seorang menejer yang duduk di sisi kiri gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, tuan Yamanaka. Kita tetap pada rencana penjualan resort itu, kemudian akan ditambahkan lagi dana dari piutang-piutang perusahaan Namikaze, Inuzuka Company, dan Haruno Pharmacy yang akan jatuh tempo tiga bulan lagi, lalu…"

"Menjual perusahaan farmasi kita." Ujar seorang menejer di sisi lain meja panjang itu.

"Tepat sekali, tuan Umino." Jawab Reira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih untuk kedatangan anda…" Kakashi membungkuk pada beberapa manajer yang lewat di hadapannya. "Hati-hati di jalan, tuan."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Ino, paman." Kata Reira dengan senyum ceria pada Manajer Yamanaka yang terakhir lewat.

"Tentu saja, Reira, akan kusampaikan nanti." Pria berambut panjang itu tersenyum pada Reira. Yamanaka adalah satu satu teman dekat keluarga Kuhouin, tidak heran mereka bisa begitu akrab bahkan sebelum Reira masuk ke dalam perusahaannya.

"Semoga akhir pekan anda menyenangkan, tuan." ujar Kakashi.

"Untukmu juga, Kakashi. Hah… kalian kelihatan cocok bersama." Ujar pria itu.

"Paman ini bisa saja…" Reira tersipu penuh kepura-puraan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menmpakkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Ah… Baiklah. Selamat berakhir pekan untuk kalian berdua juga. Sampai nanti…"

"Sampai nanti, paman…" Reira melambai pada si pria berambut panjang itu sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kakashi…"

"Ya?"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin? Apa kau bermain kasar? Lihat, lenganku jadi biru…"

"Itu… aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu kemarin."

"Kakashi, kemarin kau menelanjangiku, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhku?" gadis berwajah cantik memikat itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan dari pengacara pribadinya.

"Menela…?! Hah…" Kakashi memijat dahinya lagi. Bagaimana bisa membantu membuka retsleting dianggap sama dengan menelanjangi? 'Nona' ini memng terkadang bisa sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku bercanda. Aku ingat semuanya kemarin. Maaf untuk bajumu." Kata gadis itu.

Yang terjadi kemarin adalah Reira akhirnya muntah di pelukan Kakashi. Karena pelukan itu juga Kakashi tak bisa meghindar dari isi perut Reira yang dikeluarkan begitu saja. Setelah itu Reira mengeluh perutnya mual dan kepalanya sakit. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Kakashi hanya memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengeringkan tubuh Reira dan dia sendiri terpaksa meminjam kemeja kakak Reira untuk bisa pulang.

"Terimakasih untuk kakakmu, aku jadi bisa pulang dengan selamat." Ujar kakashi.

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah meminta ijin pada ayahmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ayah selalu tahu aku di mana saat aku tidak pulang…" jawab Reira.

Kakashi tahu benar alasan setiap kali Reira ingin menginap di apartemennya. Perselisihan antar saudara. Oh, apa kalian sudah tahu? Reira Kuhouin adalah puteri dari isteri kedua presiden direktur Kuhouin yang kebetulan sangat dibenci oleh dua dari tiga putera yang dilahirkan oleh mendiang isteri pertama. Perselisihan saudara kandung mungkin memuakkan, tapi perselisihan antara saudara tiri yang membencimu secara total… mungkin bisa membuatmu tidak ingin dilahirkan.

"Di sana tidak ada yang bisa kau konsumsi." Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak masalah. Kau saja sudah cukup." Dengan wajah girang, Reira menggandeng tangan Kakashi dan menariknya menuju ke mobilnya.

"Aku bukan barang konsumsi."

"Hm…? Tapi seingatku aku sudah mengonsumsimu lebih dari sekali…"

"Apa?!"

"Aku bercanda. Hihihi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…" begitu tiba di muka pintu apartemennya, ponsel yang ada dalam saku jasnya bergetar. Dengan cepat diambilnya ponsel itu dan dibukanya pesan yang masuk.

"Kakashi…?"

"Ya? Oh, maafkan aku."

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu…" begitu Kakashi berhasil membuka kunci pintu, Reira langsung menerobos masuk dan melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Jadi… kau sudah di sini. Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Biar kusiapkan."

"Hn? Memangnya kau mau pergi?" tanya Reira.

"Ayahku memanggil. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan sekarang."

"Sekarang juga? Tapi kita baru saja sampai…"

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah urusanku selesai. Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Aku cuma ingin tidur di sofamu sambil menonton TV. Oh, film apa yang kau punya?"

"Jangan di sofa, nanti badanmu pegal. Di kamarku saja. Semua DVD aku simpan di sana."

"Tapi aku lebih suka sofamu. Sofamu lebih menyenangkan." Reira ngotot tetap ingin bersantai di sofa ruang tamu Kakashi yang menurutnya bahkan lebih nyaman dari tempat tidurnya di rumah.

"Terserah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Cepat pulang, tuan Pengacara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…" Kakashi terdiam saat sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dibacanya sekali lagi pesan singkat yang diterimanya tadi.

…

_From: Otou-sama_

_Aku lupa mengatakan ini, sahabat ayah datang siang ini untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah rapatnya selesai datanglah ke rumah. Ayah ingin kau bertemu dengan putrinya. Katanya dia teman sekolahmu dulu. Jangan sampai terlambat._

…

"Ayah… apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke rumah asalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang…" dari muka pintu depan, Kakashi sudah bisa mendengar suara tawa pria-pria tua yang pasti ada di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu." Kata seorang lelaki berjas hitam. Salah satu pelayan di rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Aku tahu. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Presdir Mitarashi dari Mitarashi Group dan putrinya." Jawab lelaki itu pelan sambil mengikuti Kakashi berjalan menyusuri koridor pendek menuju ruang tamu dengan lampu Kristal yang menggantung di atas mereka itu.

Begitu sampai di pintu ruang tamu, Kakashi segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyapa, "Selamat siang, Presdir Mitarashi…" katanya sambil kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Kakashi!" pria tua yang duduk di hadapan ayahnya itu segera bangkit dan menyambut Kakashi. Memeluknya dan menjabat tangannya dengan sangat antusias. "Ini dia pengacara muda favoritku. Hahaha…" tak lupa juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Kakashi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Presdir Mitarashi." Ujar Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sehat seperti biasanya. Ah, kemarilah. Biar kuperkenalkan putriku, Anko." Pria itu segera membimbing Kakashi menemui putrinya.

"Ah… Anko-san, lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Kakashi.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Maafkan ayahku, dia hanya terlalu bersemangat." Kata wanita muda dengan rambut pendek yang diikat ke atas itu.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, rasanya malah jadi aneh. Presdir Mitarashi memang selalu bersemangat, kan?" ujar Sakumo.

"Nah…" dan setelah semua euphoria itu, semua orang kembali duduk di sofa-sofa nyaman itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi, "Sampai di mana kta tadi?"

"Wasiatnya." Jawab Sakumo.

"Tentu saja…"

"Wasiat?" tanya Kakashi.

"Wasiat mendiang ibumu dan mendiang istri presdir Mitarashi." Dahi Kakashi mulai berkerut mendengar jawaban ayahnya tadi. "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, ibumu dan ibu Anko adalah teman baik. Dia bahkan sangat menyukai Anko. Dan di hari-hari terakhirnya, dia membuat sebuah wasiat bersama-sama dengan ibu Anko dan menyebutkan di dalamnya, dia ingin kalian bersama."

"Dengan kata lain, mendiang ibumu menghendaki sebuah perjodohan antara kau dengan Anko." Ujar presdir tua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan Kakashi dengan Anko berjalan dengan santai. Tak ada yang menganggap ini terlalu serius. Tak satupun kecuali Kakashi. Wasiat ibunya yang memintanya menikah dengan seorang gadis, putri dari sahabatnya –yang Kakashi bahkan sudah tidak bertemu selama lebih dari 12 tahun dan tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya– tentu saja harus dijalankan. Kakashi tahu itu. Semua orang juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi Kakashi menyukai gadis lain. Sangat menyukainya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya?" Kakashi harus menunggu sampai semua tamu pulang, baru dia bisa mengajukan protes.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kami juga tidak terburu-buru dengan perjodohan itu. Ayah tiddak memaksamu menikah bulan depan. Lakukan pendekatan dengannya, setelah kau merasa cocok lagi, baru kau menikah dengannya." Ujar Sakumo.

"Tapi itu–"

"–Setahu ayah dulu kau menyukainya. Kau sangat akrab dengannya dan selalu bersamanya. Jalani saja dulu. Lagipula… kita tahu betul siapa ibunya. Dan dia juga tidak punya masalah dengan saudara-saudaranya. Coba saja dulu. Dan pastikan itu berhasil."

"…" Kakashi hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya memandang punggung ayahnya yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah nyaris kembali ke sarangnya saat Kakashi tiba di apartemennya dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan di satu tangan, kantong kertas berisi penuh dengan makanan di tangan yang lain, dan hati yang terasa berat.

"Hah…" dia perlu sesuatu. Mungkin mandi air dengan air panas bisa meringankannya. Atau air dingin? Tapi begitu dia masuk dan melihat Reira ada di sana –ada di sofanya dan terlihat seperti tidak beranjak dari sana sejak Kakashi meninggalkannya, menonton kartun kesukaannya, perasaannya jadi menjadi-jadi. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan skenario cerita saat nanti Reira bertanya apa yang dilakukannya dengan ayahnya sampai selama itu.

"Aku pulang." Katanya, setelah sebuah tarikan napas yang panjang.

"Selamat datang…" entah kenapa begitu melihat Kakashi datang, Reira kelihatan begitu berbinar, "ah~" dengan sedikit desahan tak menentu, Reira tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang melepas sepatunya, "bagaimana kau bisa belum unya kekasih? Kau terlalu pengertian…" tapi bukan Kakashi yang dipeluk gadis itu, melainkan kantong kertas berisi persediaan makanan yang langsung dibawanya dengan penuh sayang ke dapur.

"Hei!" sudah susah-susah membawanya, tidak ada ucapan terimakasih, dan langsung saja dia menyerobot bahan makanannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Kakashi mendengar langkah orang berlari. Dan Reira muncul. Lalu mengecup bibirnya. Seakan tidak ada tempat lain di wajah Kakashi yang bisa disinggahi kecupan singkat yang lembut itu.

"Terimakasih, tuan pengacara yang baik. Sebagai balasan atas kepedulianmu, malam ini biarkan aku memasak untukmu…" kata Reira dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Bagaimana ini? Kakashi sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan Reira. Terlalu terbiasa hingga tidak pernah terpikir olehnya dia harus berpisah dengan gadis ini. Tapi kemudian muncul Anko Mitarashi dan segala permasalahannya yang entah bagaimana memaksanya meninggalkan gadis ini. Anko jelas berbeda dengan Reira. Bagaimana kalau kecupan Anko tidak bisa semanis kecupan Reira? Bagaimana kalau Anko terlalu mandiri hingga tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis itu? Reira bisa jadi sangta manja, tai Kakashi selalu senang direpotkan olehnya. Bagaimana reaksi Reira saat mengetahui tentang perjodohan ini?

"Jangan membuat masakan yang aneh-aneh." Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di bar dapurnya dan mengamati Reira memasak. Sungguh, Kakashi belum pernah mencicipi masakan buatan Reira.

"Tenang saja… aku hanya bisa membuat telur dadar."kata Reira sambil memecahkan beberapa butir telur ke dalam mangkuk.

"Yang benar saja…" Kakashi sudah hampir bangkit, tapi Reira mencegahnya.

"Aku bercanda. Biarkan aku yang memasak. Kau diam saja di sana. Kau pasti lelah. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Jadi pengacara memang sulit, kan? Aku tahu." Kata gadis itu sambil sedikit mendorong Kakashi agar dia kembali duduk.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"…ya." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk sambil memotong-motong beberapa bahan lain, "tapi kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga, kan? Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti persoalan dalam pekerjaanmu." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Pria itu menatap senyum gadis dihadapannya. Dia akan kehilangan senyum itu dalam waktu dekat. Dia tidak mau makan makanan buatan Reira saat keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik. Itu akan merusak rasanya.

"Hoi, jangan masukkan paprika ke dalamnya!"

"Apa? Paprika membuat omelettenya jadi semakin enak."

"Haaah…" sekali lagi Kakashi bangkit. Yang kali ini dia tidak menurut saat Reira menyuruhnya kembali duduk. "Tidak, tidak. Biarkan aku makan malam dengan tenang hari ini, nona." Kakashi memeluk Reira dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuhnya, memindahkannya dari depan meja.

"Eh? Sudah kubilang aku akan masak untukmu, kau diam saja. Hei!"

"Duduklah. Aku ingin memasak untukmu…" Kakashi menatap Reira sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum seseorang yang sangat tampan seperti Kakashi tak pernah bisa ditolak siapapun. Termasuk Reira.

"Aku sudah belajar pada koki nomor 1 di Paris. Aku bisa memasak, kau tahu?" meski protes, kaki jenjang gadis itu tetap membawanya ke tempat duduk Kakashi tadi dan dia duduk di sana.

"Aku tahu." Kakashi menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini suatu saat. Omelette buatanku lebih enak dari semua koki di Jepang, kau dengar itu?"

"Pasta soup?"

"…" sup pasta buatan Kakashi adalah makanan yang paling disukai Reira. Apapun keadaannya, bagaimanapun situasinya, Reira pasti kalah dengan itu, "…baiklah…"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Terbiasa melakukannya membuat Kakashi bisa membuatnya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat Kakashi menyelesaikannya, semakin cepat dia bisa melihat senyuman gadis itu lagi. Sebisa mungkin, Kakashi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk melihat gadis itu tersenyum sebelum dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Satu porsi sup pasta untuk nona Direktur." Kata Kakashi.

"Ah… bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?" tanya gadis itu, "dan pasta sup ini…" gadis itu memang selalu usil padanya, tapi Kakashi menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya hingga tidak rela jika keusilan itu ditujukan untuk orang lain.

"Selamat makan!" tentu saja, senyuman yang paling disukai pria berambut perak itu kembali muncul di wajah cantik jelita gadis itu. "Hn? Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak… Aku sudah makan malam bersama ayahku tadi." _melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu saja sudah cukup untukku_.

"Baiklah…, selamat makan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**minna-san!**

**Apa kabar semuanya?! semoga baik-baik saja.**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE INI!**

**saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, ya... semoga puasanya lancar. Amin!**

**Yak! berhubung masuk bulan suci dan saya tidak mau ada gangguan dalam puasa minna-san, jadi tidak ada lemon untuk sementara. (sebenernya author yang nggak mampu memunculkan lemon-lemonannya)**

**oke, oke, tenang, jangan mutilasi saya... *sembunyi di balik bedug***

**yak. inilah... cerita kelanjutannya. semoga tidak kepanjangan dan masih bisa dinikmati. cocok untuk teman berbuka puasa loh ;D**

**eh... janganlah... berbuka puasa bersama keluarga dan teman, sanak saudara dan kerabat lebih menyenangkan kok.**

**Oke. jadi iu yang bisa saya samaikan sekarang. semoa senang dengan hasilnya.**

**saya sdah berusaha keras sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ternyata tersendat sama tugas kuliah yang bukan main banyaknya, jadi ya... begitulah.**

**terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah menyuport cerita ini dengan review-review-review yang sudah kalian berikan :'D**

**jangan lupa review, pesan kesan, request mungkin, atau apapun ya...**

**salam hangat, peluk cium,**

**~VioletUngu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

_**Bagian 3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedari pagi cuaca di kota itu sudah menggambarkan keadaan hati Kakashi dengan sempurna. Kelabu. Awan-awan gelap telah menutupi langit sejak matanya terbuka tadi. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus lapisan-lapisan uap air yang berkerumun jadi satu itu. Seolah semua itu memang sengaja dipasang di atas sana supaya Kakashi tidak punya kesempatan untuk merasakan hangatnya matahari yang mungkin bisa meringankan hatinya.

_To : Reira-sama_

_Kau di mana? Kenapa tidak datang ke kantor? Aku sudah meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tolong balas smsku._

Sudah lima kali Kakashi mengirim pesan pada gadis itu. Hanya ingin tahu dimana dia berada sekarang dan kenapa dia tidak masuk kantor sejak pagi. Waktu Kakashi bangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Itu memang bukan kali pertama hal itu terjadi. Tapi biasanya, entah bagaimana, Reira sudah ada di kantor saat Kakashi baru datang. Dan hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jelas Kakashi khawatir.

Tetes-tetes air mulai turun dari langit. Halus, nyaris tidak kelihatan. Tapi Kakashi tahu berkat tetes-tetes kecil air yang menempel secara acak pada dinding kaca di sisinya.

"Haaah…"

Kakashi tidak pernah membenci hujan sebesar hari ini sebelumnya. Kenyataan bahwa Reira 'menghilang' dan acara makan siang buatan ayahnya ini benar-benar memperburuk segalanya. Kakashi lebih memilih ada di ruangannya sekarang dan menghandel semua pekerjaan Reira yang bisa dia kerjakan. Fokus pada pekerjaan bisa membantunya melupakan beberapa hal yang memberatkan hati, paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-san…" itu Anko. Datang dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa begitu cerah di tengah cuaca suram hari itu, "…maafkan aku, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Anko melepas blazernya dan meletakkanya di sandaran kursi yang ada di hadapan Kakashi lalu duduk di sana. Masih dengan senyum cerah itu.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak biasa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukan senyum cerah yang biasanya ada di wajah Reira saat hari mendung seperti ini. Wajahnya justru terlihat sedih dan kesepian, kadang dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Seolah matahari tidak akan terbit lagi setelah hari mendung itu. Tapi masih tetap terlihat cantik.

Tapi itu bukan Reira. Wanita di depannya ini jauh dari Reira. Dalam segala aspek. Dan wajar, kan, bila Kakashi merasa tidak biasa?

"Hm…" dilihatnya jam di arlojinya, sudah sekitar satu jam dia menunggu di sini, "…tidak, aku juga baru saja datang."

"Begitu, syukurlah… kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Aku memang berencana menunggumu untuk memesan." Kata Kakashi, yang langsung mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada salah satu pelayan terdekat.

"Silakan, tuan dan nona…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan siang hari itu adalah makan siang yang paling tidak nyaman yang pernah dilakukan Kakashi seumur hidupnya. Selama satu jam dia dan Anko makan sama sekali tidak ada kabar dari 'nona' kesayangannya itu. Dan gadis yang mengikat rambutnya ke atas itu berbicara sangat banyak tentang dirinya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Kakashi menanggapi seadanya dengan pertanyaan '_benarkah?_' dan banyak '_Hm…_' juga beberapa senyum singkat saat gadis itu menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu –tapi tidak bagi Kakashi.

Pria itu tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Sebagian dirinya memikirkan dimana Reira berada –dia sudah sempat memaki entah pada siapa saat melihat ponselnya dan tak ada apapun di sana. Sebagian lain memikirkan pekerjaannya –seharusnya dia sudah kembali ke kantor saat Anko datang. Sebagian lagi dari dirinya berharap agar ini cepat selesai.

Seandainya Reira yang bersamanya untuk makan siang, pasti tidak akan semembosankan ini jadinya. Seandainya Reira ada di sana mungkin dia akan bicara lebih banyak. Seandainya Reira ada di sana mungkin…

"Kakashi-san…?"

Lamunan Kakashi buyar saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Dia melihat tangan gadis itu ada di atas tangannya, hampir menggenggamnya. Gadis itu bahkan kelihatan berusaha untuk melakukan itu. Duduknya jadi terlihat sangat tidak nyaman hanya karena berusaha menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang ada ujung terjauh meja itu.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengusap tangan Kakashi yang nyaris digenggamnya itu, mungkin berusaha membuat Kakashi nyaman, namun Kakashi memegang tangan itu dan menyingkirkannya. Meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Tidak, maaf… sampai di mana tadi?" pria berjas hitam itu meletakkan tangan mungil yang asing itu kembali di meja.

"Playa de La Concha, di Spanyol. Pantainya indah. Kau pernah ke sana?" gadis itu selama sedetik terlihat kecewa, namun dia langsung mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sambil memasukkan sepotong kecil crème brulèe pesanannya.

"Belum. Tapi aku pernah mengunjungi Playa de Las Catedrales." Itu saat Reira memaksanya pergi ke sana, menemaninya liburan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-25nya. "Menurutku, dibandingkan Playa de La Concha, pantai ini lebih menarik. Ada bebatuan unik yang bisa dilihat di sana. Jadi tidak membosankan."

"Benar juga… kalau begitu, mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa menemaniku berlibur ke sana kalau kau sedang senggang." Anko terlihat senang sekali dengan adanya kesempatan berlibur bersama calon suami masa depannya.

"Tentu."

Dan ketika gadis itu akhirnya selesai bicara dan berkata sudah harus kembali ke kantor. Untuk sesaat hati Kakashi berbahagia. Berbunga-bunga. Dia hampir saja menghela napas mengakhiri kebosanannya, beruntung dia masih bisa menahan diri. Dia sudah berbasa-basi menawarkan diri mengantar gadis itu –meskipun dia lebih berharap agar gadis itu bersikap baik dan pulang ke kantornya sendiri sama seperti bagaimana dia datang tadi. Anko menolak. Kakashi diam-diam senang.

Dengan sebuah payung hitam besar, Kakashi dan Anko berdiri di luar restoran Italia itu, menunggu datangnya pahlawan yang akan menjemput tuan puteri ini pergi dari Kakashi, yang bagi Kakashi, itu lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan.

"Kalau tidak salah kantormu ada di dekat sini, kan?" gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar berusaha agar mereka bisa lebih banyak mengobrol.

"Ya, yang itu." Kakashi menunjuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit tertinggi yang ada di ujung seberang jalan.

"Wah… gedungnya megah sekali… lokasinya juga bagus. Seandainya kantor ayah bisa seperti itu." Ujar gadis itu.

"Gedung kantor perusahaan ayahmu tidak kalah megah, kok." Ujar Kakashi.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kapan-kapan mampirlah kalau sempat." Kata gadis itu.

"Hm… Kalau sempat…" Kakashi sudah terlalu bosan, dan akhirnya menjawab dengan ala kadarnya.

"Ah, sopirku sudah datang!" Kakashi melihat sebuah mobil mulai memperlambat lajunya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua. Seorang pria tua keuar dari dalam mobil itu, dengan membawa payung dan siap menjemput sang puteri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya yang menyenangkan…" tak disangka gadis itu memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi Kakashi, "sampai bertemu lagi, Kakashi-san…"

"…" Kakashi diam. Shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sopir itu membungkuk pada Kakashi setelah berhasil mengantar sang puteri masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa basah sedikitpun. Kakashi balas membungkuk. Kesadarannya kembali setelah pintu mobil itu tertutup.

Mobil itu pergi, meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan yang lengang dan kelabu. Seketika memori Kakashi kembali penuh dengan 'nona' kesayangannya yang sama sekali belum memberi kabar apapun sejak terakhir kali Kakashi mengirim pesan. Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya lagi, mencari ponselnya. Layar ponsel pintarnya yang sama seklai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya pesan masuk saat Kakashi membukanya dengan sebuah password.

"Hah… kemana perginya tuan puteri ini…?" menyerah, Kakashi memasukkan ponselnya lagi dan berpaling menuju ke arah kantornya berada. Yang diinginkannya setelah ini hanya mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya tanpa sisa, tidak peduli butuh berapa lama, dan setelah itu dia akan menyibukkan diri mencari Reira.

Namun langkahnya terhenti segera setelah dia melihat seorang wanita muda dalam balutan coat berwarna marun yang elegan dan mahal, berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan sebuah payung hitam besar yang sama sebagai pelindungnya dari hujan.

"Eh…" untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Kakashi dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita.

Wanita muda itu, Reira, melangkah mendekat dengan langkah yang lebar. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai lurus hari itu terbang di sapu angin saat dia berjalan. Wajahnya jelas terlihat kesal. Tapi tetap cantik seperti bidadari.

Kakashi membeku di tempatnya. Tak bisa bergerak, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tak tahu harus mengtakan apa, sementara perempuan itu makin cepat mendekat. Reira bahkan menjatuhkan payungnya dan membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi rambutnya yang hitam sempurna itu, tahu payungnya hanya akan memperlambat lajunya.

Wanita muda itu makin dekat. Semakin dekat hingga hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai dia ada tepat dihadapan Kakashi. Tas tangannya yang super mahal jatuh ke tanah saat dia berjalan begitu cepat, seolah semua tenaganya terfokus ke kakinya yang jenjang itu.

Sedetik berikutnya, Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah merasakan bibir lembut gadis itu dibibirnya. Dingin di sentuhan pertama, namun menghangat seiring bertambah intensnya ciuman itu.

Reira mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu, memaksanya menunduk, wanita itu memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir bawah Kakashi dan beralih ke bibir atasnya, memberinya gigitan-gigitan lembut di sana. Ciuman itu begitu intens hingga Kakashi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu, dia menjatuhkan payungnya dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Pria itu membalas ciuman si wanita dengan gairah yang sama. Tidak memerdulikan hujan yang membasahi mereka, tidak memerdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari dalam restoran berdinding kaca itu. Pria berambut perak itu hanya membiarkan dirinya merasakan kelegaan, wanita kesayangannya telah kembali, dan ciuman itu...

PLAKK!

Detik berikutnya yang dirasakan Kakashi adalah perih dan panas di pipinya. Wanita dengan sejuta kecantikan itu selesai dengan ciumannya dan menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan tidak membiarkan Kakashi meresapi sisa-sisa ciuman mereka barusan.

"Pulang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

**ehem...**

**pertama-tama mohon maafkan saya untuk keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini.**

**bukan maksud saya telat-telatan publish ini, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai...**

**kuliah keras.**

**kedua saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia menanti dan menyemangati saya untuk menulis lanjutan fanfict ini.**

**saya nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.**

**saya hanya ingin tahu pendapat minna-san tentang cerita ini.**

**apa yang bagus dan apa yang masih perlu diperbaiki, misalnya.**

**itu akan sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini supaya lebih baik lagi.**

**terimakasih untuk partisipasinya, dan semoga saya bisa update lebih cepat :)**

**salam,**

**VioletUngu**


	4. Chapter 4

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

_**Bagian 4**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Keparat…"

"…Wanita rendahan…"

"…Dasar, Jalang…"

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, untuk kesekian kalinya wanita muda berbakat yang super cantik itu mengumpat pada cermin toilet pribadi dalam ruangan kantornya.

"…" detik berikutnya dia diam.

Memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya memutih karena kedinginan dan tentu saja make-up yang digunakannya untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya hari itu luntur. Beruntung hari ini dia menggunakan _water-proof eyeliner_ –jika dia salah memilih _eyeliner_nya hari ini, saat itu dia sudah menjelma jadi Sadako yang melegenda dengan noda _eyeliner _yang luntur di bawah matanya, tapi tetap dalam versi cantik.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?" wanita itu mulai mengomel pada bayangan dirinya di cermin, "…apa dia sudah buta? Bagian mana dari Mitarashi Sialan itu yang lebih menarik dariku?! Aku jauh lebih menarik dari wanita jalang itu!"

**.**

_**-Flashback-**_

**.**

_**12 jam sebelumnya…**_

Jam digital di meja kecil yang ada di sisi ranjang tempat Reira berbaring tidur saat itu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi ketika sebuah pesan masuk. Membangunkan wanita itu dari tidur lelapnya dan membuatnya mengumpat diri sendiri karena lupa mematikannya sebelum dia tidur tadi.

_From : M. Anko_

_Morning, Sleeping Beauty ~ apa kabarmu? Lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu, teman lamaku yang paling cantik ;)_

_Bagaimana kalau pagi nanti kita bertemu? Di tempat biasanya kita berkumpul saat sekolah dulu. Aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengejutkanmu. _

_Jangan khawatir, Aku yang traktir sarapan untukmu. Aku tunggu di sana, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak datang. ;*_

Seketika gadis itu bangkit dan duduk. Berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang sempat terbang jauh dari tubuhnya. Mengusap matanya sekali lagi dan membaca ulang pesan itu, dan memastikan nama pengirim pesan itu benar.

"…apa yang diinginkannya sekarang…?"

Sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan disukai olehnya. Reira yakin itu. Dia menyeret kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi dalam kamar Kakashi dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin.

Dia berpikir sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang, lalu menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor dengan nama M. Anko itu. Nada sambung mulai terdengar di telinganya ketika Reira mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Beberapa detik ditunggu dan akhirnya orang diseberang sana menjawab.

"Selamat pagi, Mitarashi Anko di sini, ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab suara itu. Nyaring dengan kesan ceria yang memuakkan.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, sekarang!" Reira berusaha agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras saat memerintah wanita di seberang sana itu.

"Wah, wah… Nona direktur tidak sabaran sekali… bukankah agak tidak sopan menelpon orang dan berteriak-teriak di pagi buta seperti ini?"

"Hei, jalang! Berhenti main-main denganku!"

"Main-main? Aku tidak sedang main-main dengan anda, nona direktur. Ikuti saja permainanku kali ini." Kalau saja wanita itu ada dihadapannya, Reira pasti tidak akan segan mencakar wajah wanita itu hingga menimbulkan bekas yang tidak bisa hilang.

"Ah~" ketika Reira tidak menjawab, wanita di seberang telepon mulai bicara lagi, "sepertinya aku lupa memberikan detail pertemuan kita nanti. Jam 7 pagi, di tempat yang sudah kutentukan tadi. Kuharap anda bersedia datang, karena kita akan bicara banyak tentang Kakashi Hatake."

"Apa katamu?"

"Daaaah~… sampai bertemu nanti saat sarapan, nona direktur~" dan percakapan mereka berakhir.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" ditatapnya layar ponselnya, sudah kembali ke _background_ awalnya. Tidak ada lagi jejak panggilannya dari layar utama. Percakapan mereka berhenti.

"Sialan!" jemari lentik Reira berlarian di atas layar sentuh ponselnya, menekan beberapa bagian layar dan mendekatkannya lagi ke telinganya, "Paman Akizuki, bisa jemput aku di apartemen Kakashi sekarang…? Terimakasih."

Reira bergerak cepat. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin pergi saat matahari sudah terbit. Kakashi pasti sudah bangun saat itu. Dia harus pergi sebelum Kakashi menahannya, memaksanya sarapan dan mengantarnya pulang saat sudah hampir waktunya pergi ke kantor. Dikenakannya lagi pakaian yang tadi dipakainya sebelum dia berganti dengan piyama Kakashi dan memungut semua barangnya dari kamar Kakashi, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal sebelum dia pergi.

Ketika dia sampai ke ruang tengah apartemen Kakashi, lampunya mati, hanya ada beberapa lampu kuning yang berfungsi untuk menerangi beberapa objek di ruangan itu yang dibiarkan menyala. TVnya pun masih menyala dengan volume suara paling rendah. Reira bisa mendengar dengkuran lembut Kakashi yang tidur di sofa di depan TV.

Wanita muda itu mendekati Kakashi dan mengambil selimut Kakashi yang jatuh di lantai, dan menutupi tubuhnya lagi yang tampak begitu nyaman tidur di sana. Wanita itu kemudian berlutut di sisi sofa.

"Kakashi…" bisiknya lembut. Tak benar-benar berharap Kakashi akan bangun karena suaranya itu.

"Hm…?" dan jelas Kakashi tak benar-benar bangun. Suaranya masih parau, dia menjawab dengan asal-asalan, seolah suara Reira adalah salah satu bagian dari mimpinya malam itu.

"Aku pergi, ada yang harus kukerjakan pagi-pagi sekali…"

"Hn…? Ya, ya…" Reira tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kakashi yang benar-benar berantakan dan seadanya. Paling tidak Kakashi sudah mencoba merespons, kan?

"Sampai bertemu di kantor nanti…" Reira mengecup pipi pria itu lembut. Lalu bangkit dan mengendap-endap keluar dari unit apartemen Kakashi.

**.**

_**9 jam sebelumnya**_**…**

Yang diharapkan Reira pagi itu hanya secercah cahaya matahari yang hangat. Tapi sepertinya langit menolak mendengarkan permohonannya yang sederhana itu. Pagi ini, awan mendung berkerumun di atas kepalanya, seolah sedang menghisap segala kesenangannya untuk seharian ini. Dia benci hari yang kelam dan mendung, dia juga benci hujan.

Reira menatap jam tangan mahalnya, pukul tujuh tepat. Sudah beberapa menit Reira menunggu di kafe yang dimaksudkan Anko Mitarashi. Apapun janjinya, dimanapun dan kapanpun dia membuat janji, dia selalu datang lebih awal. Kebiasaan bertemu orang-orang penting di kantor, sepertinya. Tapi wanita bernama Anko itu belum juga datang.

Reira tidak melepas coat merah marunnya saat menunggu. Dari awal dia memang tidak berencana lama-lama ada di tempat itu. Rencananya begitu bertemu dengannya, dia hanya akan menyelesaikan urusannya, dan segera pergi ke kantor. Dia tidak akan sudi menerima pemberian wanita yang sejak dulu jadi seseorang yang selalu mengganggu hidup bahagianya itu.

"Sialan… wanita lamban sialan!" kali kedua Reira melihat arlojinya, waktu sudah berjalan lima belas menit.

Wanita itu belum juga muncul. Sepertinya juga tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan muncul dan langsung bicara dengannya. Seharusnya Reira tahu, wanita itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja. Entah kenapa instingnya kali ini kalah karena dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tadi pagi, bahwa mereka akan bicara banyak mengenai Kakashi Hatake.

Tapi karena ini ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi Hatake, Reira memutuskan untuk bersabar dan menunggu lebih lama di sana. Dia tidak membuat dirinya nyaman dengan memesan sesuatu yang hangat untuk membuat tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Dia hanya duduk di sana. Menunggu.

"Direktur Kuhouin?" seorang gadis muda datang kepadanya dan langsung mendapat perhatian penuh dari Reira.

"Ya…?" Reira tidak tahu bagaimana gadis muda ini bisa tahu siapa dia.

"Ini menu makanan yang anda pesan tadi, maaf sudah menunggu lama…" masih terkejut dan sedikit bingung, Reira hanya diam saat gadis itu meletakkan semua piring berisi makanan dan secangkir latte dimejanya.

"…maaf, tapi aku tidak merasa–"

"–dan orang yang memesankan untuk anda menitipkan ini untuk anda." Gadis muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah _memori card_ kecil dari dalam saku apronnya dan meletakkannya di antara piring-piring yang sudah ditatanya rapi di hadapan Reira itu, "…selamat menikmati."

Meski makanan yang disediakan gadis tadi berbau begitu wangi dan sangat mengundang, Reira tidak tertarik. Fokusnya sepenuhnya terletak pada memori card kecil itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Reira sadar itu adalah ukuran untuk _memori card_ ponsel.

Segera diambilnya ponsel miliknya, dikeluarkannya _memori card_nya sendiri dan dia menggantinya dengan memori card itu. Digeledahnya isi di dalamnya. Ada beberapa foto dan sebuah file rekaman suara. Yang ada dalam setiap foto hanya tiga orang. Anko, seorang pria tua yang Reira yakin adalah ayah Anko, dan… ayah Kakashi, di ruang tamu kediaman utama Keluarga Hatake.

Semakin penasaran, Reira mengambil _headset_ dari dalam tas mahalnya dan menancapkannya ke ponselnya. Dicarinya data suara rekaman tadi dan dia mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Volumenya diatur cukup keras hingga dia bisa mendengar semua percakapannya dengan jelas.

Yang pertama kali terdengar hanya obrolan basa-basi antara ayah Kakashi –Reira kenal betul suara ayah Kakashi– dan suara laki-laki lain yang Reira yakin adalah pria yang sama yang ada di foto-foto tadi.

"Apa ini…? Berisik sekali…" gumamnya. Ingin segera melomat ke bagian yang penting, tapi juga tidak ingin ketinggalan bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

Kemudian dia sampai pada bagian ketika orang-orang itu membicarakan ibu Kakashi, lalu nama Anko juga disebut-sebut di dalamnya. Perhatian Reira mulai terfokus kembali. Dia mendengarkan dengan saksama setiap kalimat yang diucapkan. Sejauh ini, sepertinya Reira sudah bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tentang surat wasiat dan tentang perjodohan Anko.

Reira seketika menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar suara Kakashi dalam rekaman itu. Alisnya bertaut berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia mendengar Kakashi menyebut pria asing itu presdir Mitarashi, yang jelas membuktikan bahwa dugaannya benar, dan dia juga menyebut nama Anko. Itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Namun dia tak terlalu ambil pusing, segera dia memfokuskan diri lagi, mendengarkan.

Selanjutnya hanya ada basa-basi lagi. Sepertinya presdir Mitarashi ini suka sekali melakukan basa-basi dengan semua orang. Ramah-tamah singkat lagi, dan mereka kembali ke topik utamanya. Perjodohan dan wasiat itu.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Reira benar-benar tersedak. Terbatuk beberapa kali dan kesulitan bernapas saat dia mendengar ayah Kakashi bilang, bahwa dia akan menjodohkan Kakashi dengan Anko atas dasar wasiat dari mendiang ibu mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! …menjodohkan Kakashi dengan wanita jalang itu?! Yang benar saja…" Reira berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba rekaman itu terhenti. Ponsel Reira bergetar, tanda ada satu panggilan baru yang masuk. Nama pemanggil yang muncul adalah M. Anko.

"Hei, Jalang! Kau tidak punya otak atau apa?!" Reira sontak menyemburnya dengan makian dan nada tinggi yang jelas bisa didengar selruh pengunjung kafe.

"Maaf…, maafkan aku. Mendadak aku tidak bisa datang, aku sibuk sekali sampai waktu yang kurasa longgar ternyata masih harus tersita untuk pekerjaan. Tidak sepertimu, terlalu banyak waktu senggang. Khukhukhu…" Jawab wanita itu dengan suara riang yang sama memuakkannya dengan yang tadi pagi.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku hanya minta pendapatmu untuk tempat sarapan pilihanku. Bagaimana? Kau suka sarapan yang kupesan untukmu? Semua itu makanan terbaik di kafe itu. Kau harus mencobanya. Dan hadiah kecil yang kutitipkan…" Jawab si wanita terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Tawa kemenangan yang samar.

Nafas Reira mulai memburu, matanya terasa memanas menahan marah. Wanita itu bukan hanya meledek dan mempermainkannya, tapi dia juga baru saja menunjukkan diri bahwa dalam hal ini, Reira kalah. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Reira untuk membalas wanita itu karena dia tidak ada di sana. Hanya rekaman itu dan hubungan teleponnya.

"Oh… omong-omong, bagaimana menurutmu untuk perjodohanku dan Kakashi? Kuharap kau merestui kami." Wanita itu bahkan terdengar lebih riang sekarang, seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendapat mainan termahal sedunia, mengalahkan semua mainan yang dimiliki teman-temannya, "Nanti siang dia mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama di restoran favorit kalian, lho… restoran Italia itu yang ada di dekat kantormu… kalau kau mau bergabung, aku tidak keberatan…"

"KEPARAT!" ponsel Reira menghantam lantai kayu itu dengan sangat keras hingga pecah. Reira baru saja melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke sana. Ada bekas cekungan di kayu tepat di mana ponselnya jatuh tadi.

Reira tidak repot-repot memungut ponselnya yang remuk. Dia menyambar tasnya dan langsung melangkah keluar dengan cepat. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

**.**

_**4 jam sebelumnya…**_

Seharian itu Reira memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor. Setelah ponselnya remuk, dia segera menyuruh seseorang mengurusnya. Membeli ponsel baru dan mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Dia sempat pergi ke kantor tempat Anko Mitarashi bekerja dan meninggalkan sejenis surat ancaman di mejanya karena wanita itu sedang pergi.

Akhirnya, dia pergi ke salah satu bar langganannya. Bukan untuk minum. Dia hanya memesan segelas martini yang dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk dan tak ada lagi yang dipesannya. Dia terlalu marah untuk bisa menikmati minumannya. Reira hanya duduk dan menunggu laporan dari anak buahnya yang disebarnya ke segala penjuru kota untuk memata-matai Kakashi dan mencari keberadaan Anko. Juga tentu saja, merencankan skenario 'pembunuhan' paling kejam yang akan ditujukan husus untuk Anko Mitarashi.

"Reira-sama…" seseorang mendekatinya. Pria dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan jas hitamnya. Terlihat mengerikan dan siap berkelahi kapan pun.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Mitarashi Anko dan Kakashi-san akan makan siang pukul 2 siang ini, menurut apa yang saya dapatkan."

"Apa sungguhan Kakashi yang mengajaknya?"

"Untuk itu… saya kurang yakin. Tapi dalam kotak terkirim di pesannya tidak ada pesan undangan makan siang untuk Anko Mitarashi. Saya rasa Anko Mitarashi yang melakukannya."

"Hm…"

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan, Reira-sama?"

"Jam 2 siang… antar aku ke kantor sebelum saat itu."

"Baik, Reira-sama…"

"Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu."

**.**

_**2 jam sebelumnya…**_

Saat itu jam 2 siang saat akhirnya, perut Reira rasanya sudah seperti kemasukan seekor monster yang meraung-raung minta diberi makan. Dan seseorang membawakannya sushi dari restoran sushi favoritnya.

Reira sekarang sudah duduk di ruangannya di kantornya. Diam, berusaha agar tidak mengunyah makanannya terlalu cepat dan memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya pada Kakashi nanti pada waktu yang bersamaan. Sulit untuk dilakukan dalam keadaan hatinya yang sama sekali belum bertambah tenang sedikit pun sejak tadi pagi. Dan cuaca mendung berhujan hari itu memperburuk semuanya.

Mata-matanya masih berkeliaran. Di sekeliling restoran itu. Memberitahunya apa-apa yang terjadi. Termasuk ketika Kakashi menunggu selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya gadis itu datang.

Reira berusaha menunggu dengan sabar di kantornya. Cemas dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi dan Anko di sana. Salah satu orangnya bahkan mengambil gambar saat Anko memegang tangan Kakashi. Dan itu jelas membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk turun ke jalan dan mencakar wajah wanita itu di hadapan umum. Dan mungkin menjambak rambutnya hingga tercabut dari akarnya. Oh, ya… Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

**.**

_**1 jam sebelumnya…**_

"Reira-sama, sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai makan." Satu dari beberapa mata-mata yang dikirimnya melapor padanya melaui telepon.

"Apa Kakashi akan mengantarnya?" Tanya Reira yang juga sedang bersiap di bagian depan kantornya, menuju ke tempat itu.

"Saya belum tahu… ah, tidak. Mereka menunggu di luar bersama. Sepertinya Anko Mitarashi akan pulang dengan dijemput seseorang."

"Baiklah. Kerja kalian bagus. Sekarang, cepat kalian semua pergi. Dari sini, biar aku yang urus sendiri."

"Baik, Reira-sama…" telepon di tutup. Reira memasukkan ponsel barunya ke dalam tas mahalnya dan mengembangkan payung hitam besar dengan pegangan kayu itu dan melangkah keluar.

Dengan mantab Reira mengayunkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang lengang menuju ke tempat restoran itu berada. Dia tidak peduli sepatunya yang indah dan berharga selangit itu jadi kotor karena hujan. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana angin sudah berulang kali menerbangkan rambutnya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya menemukan Kakashi dan menyeretnya kembali ke kantor. Entah kenapa dia tidak lagi ingin mencakar wajah wanita itu.

Ketika Reira sampai di sana, mobil sedan yang menjemput Anko Mitarashi datang. Dia sempat melihat wanita itu bersama dengan kakashi. Terlalu dekat hingga rasanya ingin sekali Reira melemparnya dengan sesuatu dari sana agar mereka menjauh –agar Anko menjauh. Dan kenapa Kakashi harus repot-repot memberinya tempat berteduh selama dia menunggu? Seharusnya dia dibiarkan saja kedinginan dan kehujanan di luar sana.

"…" Reira yakin gadis itu sempat bertemu mata dengannya tapi langsung mengalihkannya saat mobil itu berhenti dan sopir di dalam mobilnya keluar.

Lalu hal itu terjadi. Wanita itu dengan sebuah senyum malu-malu yang murni dibuat-buat, mengecup pipi Kakashi di hadapan matanya. Dan Kakashi mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak diduga Reira. Dan itu semua memicunya melakukan semua yang telah dilakukannya pada Kakashi sore itu. Di bawah langit mendung dan guyuran hujan.

**.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

"Aku akan membalasnya. Lihat saja nanti, Mitarashi Anko. Aku akan…!"

Kruuukk~

"Ah… mungkin setelah aku makan…" gadis itu segera memoles wajah cantiknya lagi dengan lipstick dan sedikit perona wajah di pipinya agar tidak terlihat pucat, "…aku tidak tahu kantor ini beitu dingin sampai hari ini..." sambil menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya sendiri, gadis itu melangkah keluar.

"Asataga!" dan begitu membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Kakashi. Berdiri di depan pintunya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku _coat_ abu-abu gelapnya yang masih basah dan rambut yang disisir dengan jari ke belakang masih menempel satu sama lain karena basah, dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Kakashi segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar lengkingan suara gadis itu barusan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Minggir!" Dengan wajah yang masih belum berubah lembut sejak kepulangannya ke kantor tadi, gadis itu memaksa Kakashi minggir dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku… ada yang ingin kukatakan…" kata Kakashi sambil memegang lengan gadis itu untuk menghentikannya.

Reira melepas tangan Kakashi, "Kalau itu permintaan maaf, aku tidak menerimanya. Kau tahu berapa banyak pekerjaan minggu ini? Dan pergi membuang-buang waktumu yang berharga dengan wanita itu? Kau tahu mana yang lebih penting, kan? Kau seharusnya–"

"–Aku dijodohkan."

"..." Reira seketika diam, dan tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak terliht terhibur sambil menatap Kakashi. Diam-diam berharap semua itu hanya lelucon untuk membuat kemarahan Reira mereda, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Tapi sayangnya wajah Kakashi serius. Tak ada tanda-tanda gurauan di matanya.

"Apa…?" dan Reira, tentu saja tidak bisa menerima semua itu begitu saja. Otaknya mendadak beku tak bisa mencerna informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku dijodohkan… Dengan Mitarashi Anko."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

**Halooo, mina-san...**

**lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa.**

**pertama tama ijinkan saya mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2015 dan selamat ulang taun buat yang berulang tahun di bulan Januari ini :D (FYI, authornya juga ulang taun di bulan Januari ini XD)**

**kedua, tentu saja, tidak lain dan tidak bukan...**

**MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN TIADA TARA DI FANFICT SATU INI (sujud sedalam-dalamnya)**

**Ketiga, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK untuk reader, silent reader, semua jenis reader yang pernah, sedang membaca dan tengah menantikan kelanjutan Fanfict ini. terlebih lagi untuk yang sudah sudi membuat fict ini jadi fanfict favorit dan juga bagi yang sudah mem-follow. Kalian sungguh membakar semangat saya untuk menulis lanjutan Fanfict ini. tapi karena satu dan banyak hal akhirnya malah tertunda selama ini dan baru bisa dipublish sekarang :') (author berlinangan air mata bahagia)**

**saya sempet nggak tau harus gimana karena sempat beberapa bulan tidak bisa diakses lewat komputer karena selalu masuk ke internet positif indonesia itu, yang katanya websitenya mengandung SARA lah pornografilah apalah... mungkin ada dari mina-san yang mengalami hal yang sama? Cuma saya? oke, nggak papa. tapi syukur akhirnya sudah bisa diakses dengan lancar dan normal lagi sekarang :'D**

**Di chapter ini author mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenernya terjadi, semoga nggak membuat bingung mina-san yang membaca. dan semoga cukup mengobati rasa penasaran mina-san.**

**Dan doakan saja semoga kelanjutan ceritanya bisa saya publish secepatnya sebelum saya mulai kuliah lagi.**

**well, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fict ini, kalau ada kritik dan saran, komentar dll, dll boleh lho langsung ke kolom review di bawah :)**

**Salam,**

**VioletUngu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan di kota itu rasanya terlampau dingin ketika pria bersurai merah itu melangkah keluar dari sebuah toko kue dengan desain bangunan yang sangat menawan. Ditangannya ada sebuah kotak elegan dengan tulisan nama toko kue tersebut dicetak tebal dengan warna emas yang sangat kontras dengan kotak berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. Tangannya yang lain merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya kala itu.

"Ah… memang seharusnya aku menurut apa kata nenek," ujarnya, bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit mendung kelabu diatasnya, setengah menggigil, "…tidakkah kau lelah?" pertanyaannya ditujukan pada awan gelap yang ada tepat di atas kepalanya, "_Ratu_-ku benci hujan, belakangan ini moodnya sangat kacau karenamu. Berhentilah, biarkan matahari menggantikanmu. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau melakukannya." Pria bersurai merah itu berdialog dengan sang awan mendung, seolah awan itu akan meresponnya dan bicara.

Saying, sepertinya awan tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan pria itu. Bukannya melayang pergi, beberapa detik setelah pria itu berhenti bicara, sambaran kilat memecah kegelapan senja itu, menyilaukan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung seperti pria itu. Detik berikutnya gemuruh petir terdengar. Suaranya memekakkan telinganya, dan seketika hujan mengguyur dengan deras.

"Wah, sialan…" beruntung mobilnya ada di pinggir jalan di dekat toko itu, jadi pria itu tidak kebasahan karena hujan yang mendadak itu.

Segera setelah masuk ke mobilnya, meletakkan kotak berisi kue itu di tempat yang aman –memastikannya tidak akan jatuh kalau-kalau dia perlu mengerem mobilnya mendadak– pria itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacunya di jalan berhujan yang licin, pulang menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat pria bersurai merah itu tinggal bukanlah di sebuah rumah megah yang berhalaman luas dengan belasan pelayan patuh seperti tempat Reira tinggal, bukan juga sebuah apartemen luas seperti yang ditinggali Kakashi. Tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah rumah mungil yang mungkin ukurannya tidak sampai sepertiga kediaman Reira. Sedikit jauh dari jalan raya dan lokasinya memang tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi seperti itulah yang disukai pria itu. Suasana yang tenang. Rumah yang nyaman untuknya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" seekor anjing yang diikat didepan rumah mungilnya yang nyaman itu menggonggong girang sambil mengibaskan ekornya saat melihat majikannya keluar dari mobilnya yang diparkir di depan rumah.

"Goro! Goro, anjing pintar…" pria itu mengusap kepala anjing besar yang antusias menyambutnya itu dengan antusiasme yang sama. Dilepaskannya ikatan anjing itu agar dia bisa berlarian sesuka hati di halaman sempit itu, setelah dia memastikan pagarnya tertutup dengan benar, "…jangan coba melompat keluar, Goro!" katanya sambil memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke lubang kunci di pintunya.

Tapi rumahnya ternyata tidak terkunci. Siapa yang datang? Kenapa Goro tidak menyerang pendatang gelap ini? Menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya, pria itu segera membuka pintunya. Lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. Ada sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenalnya, bernoda lumpur tergeletak sembarangan di dekat rak sepatu, sepasang sandal rumahnya menghilang dari rak sepatunya. Mungkin salah satu wanita kaya raya yang manja itu datang ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa tidak meneleponnya lebih dulu? Biasanya para wanita manja yang kebanyakan uang itu hanya akan meneleponnya, memintanya cepat datang untuk meladeni mereka dengan imbalan uang yang sangat banyak. Tidak ada yang tahu dia tinggal di situ. Tidak ada satupun, kecuali…

"Reira…"

Gadis itu bergelung disofanya yang sederhana, memeluk sebuah bantal persegi sambil menonton TV dengan cahaya minim di ruang keluarganya. Bagaimana bisa tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa gadis itulah yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin? Hanya Reira yang dia beritahu lokasi tempat tinggalnya. Reira juga yang memberinya imbalan uang sangat banyak setelah memintanya menemaninya berlibur ke sebuah pulau yang jauh dari Jepang untuk memuaskan semua keinginannya, hingga dia bisa membeli rumah ini. Bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu dia membicarakan Reira. _Ratu_-nya. Wanita kaya raya yang manja luar biasa kesayangannya.

"_Queen…"_ katanya manis seraya beringsut mendekati gadis itu yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Langsung Reira mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, menyambut pria itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang –tanpa sepengetahuan Reira– merupakan satu hal yang paling disukai pria itu dari Reira. Diciumnya tangan gadis itu, seperti yang dilakukannya kapanpun dia bertemu gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku datang saja ke rumahmu?" Tanya pria itu setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi gadis itu, "…aku bisa memanjat dinding ke kamarmu kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan…" bisiknya.

Reira menggulingkan tubuhnya ke posisi telentang, semetara pria itu ada di atas tubuhnya, kedua tangan kokoh pria itu ada di kedua sisi kepalanya, memastikannya tidak akan lari. seolah dia ini mangsa yang sudah susah payah didapatkan.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar… Tapi aku punya wine paling enak. Kuambil langsung dari gudang penyimpanan di rumah. Bisakah kubayar dengan itu?" kata Reira, masih memeluk bantal persegi itu di depan dadanya sebagai perlindungan dari pria bersuari merah yang memenjarakan tubuhnya itu.

"…" pria itu melirik ke meja di sisi sofa itu. Diatasnya ada sebuah kantong kertas berisi beberapa botol wine yang masih baru di dalamnya. Kepala botol itu tidak tertutup oleh kantong kertas yang membungkusnya, "…apapun untukmu, _queen…_"

"Terimakasih…" senyuman gadis itu merekah lagi, membuat pria itu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya pria itu, sambil menarik kedua tangan Reira yang sengaja diulurkan ke udara, meminta bantuan dari ksatrianya untuk bangun, sampai gadis itu tegak.

"Hm… aku tidak memikiran hal lain…"

"Seks?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Reira terkejut. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir pria ini? Diucapkan begitu saja, sangat blak-blakan, membawa sensasi tersendiri untuk Reira. Berkat Kakashi, Reira telah merubah kecanduannya terhadap seks mejadi kecanduan terhadap minuman beralkohol. Tidak lebih baik memang, tapi Kakashi berpikir itu akan lebih baik daripada seks dengan sembarang orang. Tapi Reira tidak pernah melakukannya dengan sembarang orang. Hanya orang ini.

Lama tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu dihadapannya sampai saat ini. Dengan nada mengajak yang membuat Reira hampir meng-iya-kannya begitu saja. Beruntung dia tidak mabuk. Untung dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menenggak salah satu botol wine yang dibawanya itu tadi. karena pada dasarnya bukan seks yang diinginkannya saat datang ke rumah ini, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menginginkannya nanti.

"Tidak, Sasori… tidak, bukan itu…" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih sambil mempertahankan senyumnya yang sudah sedikit berubah masam.

"Hn…?" kini gantian Sasori yang dibuat terkejut. Bukankah dulu _ratu-_nya ini sangat suka bercumbu dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Aku… aku hanya ingin minum denganmu sebenarnya." Kata gadis itu.

"…" pria yang dipanggil Sasori itu tersenyum, "…kebetulan aku punya _macaroon_ yang baru saja matang dan _éclair_. Apa mungkin itu bisa jadi teman minum kita malam ini?"

"Aku suka _macaroon_ dan _éclair_. Kau tahu itu…" senyum gadis itu merekah lagi, kecaantikan gadis itu semakin terpancar karenanya. Dan Sasori sangat menyukainya.

"Tunggu di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam berikutnya, yang terdengar hanya tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir ranum Reira. Tentu saja Sasori yang menjadi penyebab semua tawa itu. Tidak, dia bukan tipw pria humoris. Dia hanya menceritakan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya ketika harus kembali ke rumah neneknya dan merawatnya sementara adik sepupunya pergi berlibur Desember lalu. Kemudian suasana jadi sediki tenang kembali setelah Sasori selesai bercerita.

Gadis itu nyaman berada di pelukannya sambil asyik memakan butir demi butir _macaroon_ yang dibeli Sasori tadi. Sesekali Sasori yang menyuapkan _macaroon_ itu ke mulut Reira, diam-diam merindukan rasa manis bibir itu dibibirnya.

"Jadi…" Sasori menelan _macaroon_ terakhir, "…kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kisahmu?"

"…kisahku belakangan ini tidak semenarik kisahmu, kau mungkin tidak mau mendengarnya." Gadis itu seketika kehilangan tawanya. Dan Sasori mengutuk diri sendiri karenanya.

"Boleh aku coba menebak?" Sasori sesekali memainkan rambut hitam gadis itu yang terasa lembut di tangannya, memelintirnya sekali lalu membebaskannya atau hanya sekedar menyiirnya dengan jarinya, "…siapa tahu tebakanku tepat."

"Silakan…"

"Hm…" Sasori berpura-pura berpikir serius, "…hak sepatumu patah sewaktu kau sedang memimpin rapat?"

"Apa?" gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Tebakan apa itu? Aku belum pernah mematahkan hak sepatuku sendiri, Sasori bodoh… Coba lagi."

"Kucingmu…"

"Aku tidak punya kucing, aku alergi pada kucinng."

"Ah, benar." Kali ini Sasori benar-benar mencoba memikirkan apa yang bisa membuat sang Ratu memiliki kisah yang buruk di hari-harinya yang seharusnya selalu gemilang dan menyenangkan, "wah… aku tidak tahu, maaf."

"Aku patah hati."

Sontak Sasori terperanjat. Matanya melebar karena keterkejutan luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membiarkan seseorang secantik Reira patah hati?

"Patah hati? Siapa yang melakukannya? Berani-beraninya dia membuat _ratu_-ku patah hati!"

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukainya…"

"Siapa? Tunggu dulu… orang yang kau sukai? Jangan-jangan… Kakashi?!"

"…" gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia beringsut dari pelukan Sasori dan mengambil gelas wine-nya. Lalu menenggaknya habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasori memaksa gadis itu menatapnya dengan memegang dagunya, lalu menahannya agar tidak melihat ke arah lain sementara Sasori mencari jawaban.

"Dia hanya dijodohkan…"

Sasori melihat perubahan di mata Reira ketik gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang penuh titik-titik air hujan yang perlahan mengalir turun bersama dengan tetesan-tetesan lain yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ada air mata yang menggenang di matanya ketika Reira menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Kakashi brengsek." Sambil masih menahan wajah gadis itu di hadapan wajahnya, Sasori mengumpat. Pelan sekali sampai Reira hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi kenyataannya gadis itu mendengarnya, matanya bergerak kembali ke mata Sasori dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Katakan lagi…" katanya, sementara satu tetes lagi mengalir di tempat yang sama.

"Kakashi brengsek! Bajingan tengik tidak tahu diri!"

"Kenapa…?"

"Kenapa, katamu?" Sasori melepaskan gadis itu, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada bidangnya, dengan telapak tangan yang mengepal di balik lengannya jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan, rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul seseorang, "Karena dia memang keparat sialan! Dia sudah memisahkanku darimu, merubahmu jadi wanita gila kerja dan keranjingan minuman keras."

Reira hanya bisa diam mendengarkan dengan penuh kebingungan. Kenapa Sasori bicara begitu? Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sasori memaki seseorang dihadapannya. Apalagi dengan rahang yang mengeras seperti itu. Seolah dia bisa membunuh siapa saja sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya supaya dia jera?" Tanya pria itu.

"Apa…?"

"Kau ingin aku menghajarnya? Mematahkan tulang rusuknya? Membuatnya koma?"

"Sasori…, kenapa jadi kau yang ingin menghajarnya?"

"Aku benci jika ada seseorang yang melukai gadis-_ku_. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul hidungnya hingga remuk." Sasori mencari posisi nyaman di sofa itu, berharap debaran jantung akibat adrenalin ini berkurang.

"Gadis-_mu_?"

_KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING!_

Perhatian Reira dan Sasori sepenuhnya teralihkan saat ponselnya berdering sangat keras dan bergetar di atas meja kayu itu. Segera diambilnya ponselnya dari meja itu dan dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon.

"Kakashi, ya?" tebakan Sasori jitu kena sasaran. Terlihat jelas sebenarnya, dari bagaimana cari gadis itu menatap layarnya yang menyala dan tak kunjung menerima panggilannya hingga pangilan itu berhenti.

"…" bahkan setelah layar ponselnya meredup dan mati, gadis itu masih memegang ponselnya dan menatapnya pilu. Terlihat berharap akan ada panggilan lagi dari si penelepon tadi.

_KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING!_

Sasori merebut ponsel gadis itu dari genggaman lemah Reira dan segera menerima panggilan teleponnya. Membuat Reira membeku di tempatnya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar syok ketika Sasori menjawab panggilannya.

"Hoi, keparat!" Reira benar-benar lemas ketika Sasori angkat bicara, "Jangan coba-coba dekati gadis-ku lagi. Dia milikku sekarang. Enyah dari hadapannya, kau hanya membuatnya menderita! Dasar sialan!"

Reira mulai bernapas lagi setelah Sasori mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Kesal. Bukan karena dia mencaci maki Kakashi yang meneleponnya, tapi lebih karena dia mengklaim Reira sebagai gadis-_nya_.

"Gadis-_mu_?" tanyanya lagi.

"…" Sasori bergerak, diraihnya tangan Reira yang hendak mengambil ponselnya lagi, lalu diciumnya tangan itu, "…dengan kau datang ke sini, bukankah artinya kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku?"

"Apa? Aku yang membayarmu!" gadis itu memaksa menarik tangannya kembali, namun Sasori tentu saja tidak menyerahkannya.

"Sejak awal, Reira…" Sasori memaksa tubuh Reira rebah ke sofa, dia menindihnya, "Sejak awal kaulah yang menyerahkan dirimu untukku… kau bahkan mengijinkanku masuk ke bagian terdalam dari dirimu…"

Seluruh tubuh Reira merinding ketika Sasori mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Dia tak mampu melawan ketika tatapan mata yang intens itu menatapnya tepat dimata. Perasaannya yang sangat kacau saat ini meronta, meminta pria itu untuk segera membawanya ke kamarnya dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Alcohol tidak cukup menenangkannya untuk masalah ini.

"Lepaskan!" Reira meronta sedikit, mencari tahu apakah Sasori benar-benar berniat melakukan ini atau hanya menggodanya saja. Ternyata Sasori justru mengeratkan ganggamannya di pergelangan tangan Reira.

"Setelah dia mencampakkanmu seperti ini… kau tidak mau mencobanya lagi…? Seks maksudku…" Sasori menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Reira, mengisapnya lembut hingga membuat Reira melenguh, "…aku bisa mengingatkanmu betapa seks sangat menyenangkan bagimu dulu…"

Reira ingat jelas bagaimana rasanya. Dan gadis itu sangat menginginkannya saat ini. Untuk sekedar menghilangkan beban dihatinya. Untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang telah sekian lama tidak merasakan sentuhan laki-laki yang begitu intens dan lembut seperti ini.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya memohon…" tangan Sasori yang bebas menyentuh pinggang Reira, masuk ke balik kemejanya yang tipis dan perlahan menyeretnya naik sampai ke bawah dadanya, "_beg for it, queen_…"

Mungkin karena perasaannya yang terlalu membebani hatinya, atau mungkin karena dua botol wine yang diminumnya bersama Sasori, hingga Reira, dengan tanpa adanya perlawanan menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata yang membuat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasori.

"_Please…_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Mina-san, apa kabar?**

**kebetulan author sedang agak produktif ini, jadi selain menerbitkan cerita baru, juga sempet update fanfict ini :D**

**akhirnya sampai ke chapter 5.**

**nggak tau kenapa, mungkin saya sedang dirasuki kemesuman yang entah dari mana datengnya. tapi nggak berani menuangkannya dalam tulisan lebih dari yang di atas.**

**yang diatas itu bagus atau enggak aja author nggak tau :')**

**baiklah, mungkin ini saja yang bisa saya ucapkan.**

**terimakasih buat para reader dan reviewer yang sudah menjadi sumber semangat saya (sebenernya udah semangat, tapi tetep lama updatenya. saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa begini.)**

**semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian.**

**jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review buat author, ya... review kalian sangat-sangat membantu unutk memulihkan semangat author lho.**

**Love y'all ;D**

**~VioletUngu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**Cover bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun semalaman. Suara tetesan air yang menghujam atap dan jendela-jendala di rumah mungil itu membuat Reira terjaga. Dia tak pernah bisa benar-benar tidur saat hujan turun seperti ini. Menurutnya itu mengerikan, suara-suara hasil tetesan air yang jatuh langsung menghantam atap ruamhnya dan kaca jendelanya, semua itu terlalu berisik, sangat mengganggu dan mengerikan. Anehnya, kali itu dia melihat tetesan air hujan yang mengalir turun satu persatu tiap butirnya itu terasa menenangkan, mengalihkan rasa takutnya akan suara-suara itu. Tapi sayangnya tetap tak bisa membuatnya kembali tidur.

Tidak seperti Reira. Tampaknya Sasori tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan hujan yang sudah sejak kemarin mengguyur seluruh kota. Pria itu masih lelap tertidur sambil memeluknya, menjaganya tetap hangat selama sisa malam itu.

"Sasori…" Reira berbisik, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan karena pria itu ada tepat di belakangnya, tubuh mereka saling menempel. Tentu saja Reira tidak membencinya, hanya saja dia sudah mulai pegal dan dia juga harus ke kamar mandi.

Gadis itu menunggu selama beberapa detik, tapi pemuda itu tidak bergerak.

"Sasori." Kali ini dia menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ya…?" Reira tahu Sasori baru saja tersentak bangun gara-gara kaget, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuatnya memberi ruang untuk Reira bisa bergerak.

"Aku… aku mau ke kamar mandi, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanyanya dengan volume suara paling rendah yang bisa dia keluarkan.

"Hn… oke…" perlahan, dengan gerakan lamban pria itu berguling ke arah lain empat tidurnya, melepaskan Reira dari pelukannya.

"…" gadis itu bangkit, dan sekilas melihat keadaan pria bersuari merah yang sudah memanjakannya semalaman kemarin itu. Terlentang dengan bertelanjang dada. Terlihat sangat imut saat tidur. Meski usianya sudah 27 tahun, tapi pria itu tidur seperti seorang bocah lelaki. Rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang berantakan dan sebagian menutup dahinya. Oh, Reira tidak tahan ingin mencium pria itu. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih tersisa beberapa jam lagi sampai Sasori akan terbangun. Reira tahu persis kapan pria itu bangun. Pukul 7 pagi. Dan saat itu masih pukul setengah empat pagi. Jadi gadis itu mengambil sebuah gelas Kristal dan salah satu botol wine yang masih baru lalu pergi ke ruang keluarga. Dia duduk di sofa tua yang nyaman itu dengan memeluk lututnya dan menyaksikan berita dini hari di televisi.

Sungguh membosankan. Hanya ada berita criminal pagi itu hingga membuat rasa _wine_-nya jadi tidak enak. Saking bosannya, tak terasa semenit berlalu hanya dengan Reira memindahkan chanel televisi itu terus-menerus, hingga dia melihat ponselnya di meja itu. Diletakkannya remot televisinya, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada ponsel itu. Ada 34 panggilan tidak terjawab, semuanya dari Kakashi.

Reira hanya menatap layar ponselnya, ragu-ragu hendak menelpon Kakashi. Masalahnya ini masih pukul 5 pagi, Kakashi biasanya belum bangun pada jam ini, dan apa yang akan dikatakannya jika dia benar-benar menelepon Kakashi? Bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja? Bahwa semuanya aman dan terkendali? Oh, Reira yakin benar pria itu sudah akan ada di depan pintunya sebelum dia sadar bahwa Kakashi sudah mengakahiri pembicaraan mereka lewat telepon. Mungkin pria itu menggigil kedinginan dan butuh pelukan hangat.

Reira sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana lengan Kakashi erat melingkar di tubuhnya sementara dia berusaha menggapai seluruh tubuh pria itu dengan tangannya yang mungil dan tidak seberapa itu. Tapi kemudian bayangan lain datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bayangan wajah Anko Mitarashi yang dengan girang memberi sebuah kecupan pada Kakashi-nya di depan restoran favorit mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kakashi akan kecupan itu juga tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Keparat sialan…" gumamnya pelan sambil menuangkan setengah porsi _wine_ lagi ke dalam gelasnya dan langsung menenggaknya habis.

"Siapa yang keparat sialan?"

Sosok Sasori, dalam balutan selimut putih yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai itu mengejutkan Reira. Dia hampir saja tersedak dan _wine_ di dalam mulutnya hampir saja tersembur keluar kalau saja gadis itu tidak cepat-cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Astaga, Reira…!" melihat hal itu Sasori langsung berlari meninggalkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya di tempat tadi dia berdiri, mengambil segulung tissue dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan khawatir, "…kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu…" pria itu membantu Reira membersihkan tangan dan sekitar mulutnya dengan tissue dengan cepat.

"Kau…!" gadis itu memukul Sasori, "Aku kira kau hantu sungguhan! Menyebalkan!" dan beberapa pukulan lagi di sela-sela dia batuk karena tersedak, "…kenapa kau harus pakai itu?"

"Maafkan aku… tadi aku mencoba mencari piyamaku dan tidak ketemu jadi aku memakai selimut itu. Ternyata piyamaku kau pakai…" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya ini yang paling dekat denganku tadi… dan aku juga tidak bawa baju tidur… Kalau kau mau memakainya aku akan ganti dengan–"

"–tidak… pakai saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau kau merasa nyaman disekitarku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mau memakai barang milik orang lain kecuali orang itu sudah kenal dekat denganmu atau kau sudah nyaman dengan mereka. Dan melihatmu mau memakai piyamaku yang sudah tua ini… aku senang…" Sasori menatap Reira dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang selama ini jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah Reira dapatkan, "…dan piyama ini bagus saat kau pakai."

"…Aku… ehem… semua barang jadi bagus saat kupakai." Ujar gadis itu. Terpesona melihat bagaimana pria itu membuat dirinya merasa berharga.

"Tentu saja, my Queen… tapi, kurasa aku harus tetap membeli beberapa pasang yang baru." Kata pria itu.

"Kau harus memakai sesuatu, Sasori. Kau menggigil…" kata gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur lagi? Kau bisa bangun siang besok. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bekerja di hari minggu, kan?"

"Tapi sekarang kamarmu pasti sudah dingin."

"Akan kuhangatkan. Kalau perlu aku akan mengambil selimut baru dan membungkusmu di dalamnya supaya kau hangat."

"Aku akan terlihat seperti tempura."

"Atau kau ingin aku sebagai selimutmu?" Sasori merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, mengumpamakan dirinya sebuah selimut besar yang hangat.

"Em… kau dan selimut itu?" tanya Reira.

"Setuju." Sasori pun menggendong Reira. Mengangkatnya dengan mudah ke dalam dekapannya seolah Reira hanyalah seonggok bulu yang sama sekali tida berat.

"Sasori, aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Lantainya dingin, nanti kakimu jadi dingin juga. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kedinginan lebih dari ini." Kata pria itu sambil membawa gadis itu menuju kamarnya lagi. Sampai di sana, Sasori membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya dengan lembut, "aku akan segera kembali dengan selimut itu. Jangan terkejut lagi."

"Sekalipun yang muncul bukan kau, aku tidak akan kaget lagi. Cepatlah kembali." Kata gadis itu yang menggelung tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis sebelum pergi mengambil selimut yang dia jatuhkan di lantai tadi.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara hentakan yang cukup berat dan cepat menuju ke kamar itu. Sasori datang dengan berlari dan langsung menebarkan selimut itu ke atas Reira yang otomatis langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau lari?" tanya gadis itu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Supaya kau tidak terlalu lama kedinginan di sini, apa lagi alasannya?" pria itu mengambil salah satu kaus lamanya dari dalam lemari pakaiannya, kemudian menyusup ke balik selimut dan segera memeluk Reira.

"Aku bisa tahan…"

"Ah… seharusnya aku berlama-lama tadi. Supaya kau benar-benar kedinginan dan kemudian kau sendiri yang akan memintaku memelukmu selama kau tidur… sangat kedinginan hingga kau harus melekat padaku… benar. Seharusnya begitu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada, selamat malam…"

"Ini pagi buta, Sasori.

"…selamat tidur." Pria itu pun mengecup puncak kepala si gadis yang membuatnya diam dan tenang dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan Cello yang lembut mengalun di seluruh bagian rumah pagi itu. Sesuatu yang asing bagi Reira hingga membuatnya bangun, dengan cara paling menyenangkan yang pernah dirasakannya. Belum pernah ada sebelumnya yang membangunkannya dengan memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang menyenangkan untuk didiengar seperti ini.

Suara Cello itu hampir membuatnya tidur lagi kalau saja jendela kamar itu tidak dibuka. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menembus masuk melalui kaca yang bening, sedikit menghangatkannya dari udara pagi yang dingin.

"Ngh…" tidurnya tiga jam terakhir tadi menyenangkan. Nyenyak dan tanpa mimpi. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendapatkan kemewahan tidur seperti itu? "…air, aku mau…" biasanya dia harus memanggil seseorang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia mau di pagi hari. Tapi kali ini, ketika dia menoleh ke arah meja lampu di samping tempat tidur, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Bahkan lebih. Secangkir teh hangat dan susu.

Sebuah pagi yang begitu tenang. Reira mau hidup seperti ini setiap hari. Dengan secangkir teh hangat untuk menemaninya menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang bertahun-tahun belakangan ini di lewatkan begitu saja. Segera dia bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Reira untuk akhirnya bisa menemukan ruangan dari mana suara Cello itu berasal. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Sebuah tangga kecil di dekat dapur mengarahkannya ke sana. Pintunya setengah terbuka saat Reira sampai di puncak tangga. Sasori ada di dalamnya, duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke jendela. Leher Cello itu bersandar di bahunya, tangannya lincah melantunkan musik yang indah dari instrument itu.

Untuk sesaat dia terpana. Pria yang bisa memainkan alat musik selalu punya tempat sendiri baginya. Melihat Sasori memainkan Cello itu membuatnya teringat pada ayahnya waktu dia masih kecil dulu. Ayahnya yang masih ramah dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Ayahnya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya, dan melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik dengan piano dikamarnya sebelum dia tidur. Tapi kini ayahnya sudah berubah. Sampai sekarang pun Reira tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu membencinya.

"…Reira…?"

"…" larut dalam kenangan masa kecilnya yang indah, Reira tidak menyadari Sasori sudah berenti memainkan Cellonya. Lagunya sudah selesai. "Aku… tidak tahu kau bisa bermain Cello…" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "…permainanmu bagus sekali. Apa iu tadi? Bach?"

"Ya, salah satu kesukaanku. Syukurlah kalau kau juga suka."

"Bisa kau mainkan lagi?" gadis itu duduk di salah satu sofa yang paling dekat dengan Sasori.

"Kukira kau lapar? Ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapanmu."

"Bagian awalnya saja. Aku suka bagian itu."

"…baiklah. Untuk yang mulia Ratu…"

TING TONG!

Baru saja Sasori bersiap menggesek senar Cello-nya, sesuatu menginterupsinya. Untuk sedetik Sasori hanya bertukar pandang dengan Reira, menunggu seseorang di luar sana itu menekan tombol bel rumahnya lagi. Hanya memastikan orang itu bukan anak-anak tetangga yang suka iseng.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!" dan dari sana dia bisa mendengar suara Goro yang menggonggong dengan liar. Mungkin memang benar ada tamu yang datang.

TING TONG!

Sepertinya tamu yang berkunjung itu pun tampak tidak sabar. Jadi Sasori meletakkan Cello-nya ditempatnya semula dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat siapa yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini. Yah, meskipun ini sudah tidak terlalu pagi untuk tamu datang, tapi ini kan hari minggu.

"Mungkin Pak pos… Aku akan segera kembali…" katanya sebelum pergi pada gadis itu.

Reira hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia masih agak malas bergerak karena baru saja terbangun. Dan tahu bahwa itu adalah hari minggu, membuatnya semakin malas bergerak dari tempatnya, apalagi ketika dia sudah merasa nyaman seperti itu.

Semenit kemudian suasana rumah mungil itu kembali tenang. Reira tahu Goro sudah tidak lagi menggonggong. Sasori pasti sudah keluar dan menanggapi siapapun tamu yang datang pagi itu. Sampai dia mendengar sesuatu yang asing.

BRAKK! BRAKK!

Seperti seseorang membanting pintu di lantai bawah. Dan bukan hanya sekali. Sasori? Tapi Sasori tidak pernah membanting pintu, apapun alasannya. Lalu itu apa? Siapa?

"Cari! Geledah seluruh rumah ini! Reira-sama pasti masih ada di sini!" rumah itu mungil, sedikit saja suara sudah bisa terdengar di seluruh rumah. Dan pria ini, dengan suara berat yang terasa tidak asing lagi bagi Reira berteriak pada seseorang untuk mencarinya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menemukan anak itu!" dan suara berat pria berikutnya membuatnya membeku. Itu ayahnya. Dan jika itu ayahnya, berarti pria yang sebelum ini adalah bodyguard ayahnya.

"…Sial."

Reira Panik. Sangat panik.

Sasori tidak juga kembali padanya. Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan Goro. Reira tidak punya jalan keluar. Terlalu tinggi untuk melompat dari jendela di lantai ini. Dia hanya akan mematahkan kakinya dan mempermudah penangkapannya. Keluar dari ruangan ini pun tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya akan menemukannya di sini.

"Tuan… kami menemukan telepon genggamnya." Suara seseorang yang lain membuatnya semakin panic. Ponselnya ada di ruang keluarga di bawah. Mereka pasti akan semakin keras mencarinya.

"Periksa semua tempat! Setiap kamar, setiap celah yang ada di sini!" suara bodyguard ayahnya itu sudah seperti Guntur yang menggelegar.

Reira masih memikirkan jalan untuk lari saat itu. Dia menggigiti jarinya, berharap itu bisa membantu dia memikirkan sesuatu sambil mondar-mandir. Tidak ada tali. Tidak ada apapun. Selain tirai dan beberapa helai kain besar yang menutupi beberapa perabotan. Segera gadis itu mengambil semua yang bisa dia dapatkan. Secepat yang dia bisa, dia mengikat kain-kain itu menjadi satu. Dengan perasaan was-was dan merapal permohonan dalam hati agar tak ada yang menemukan tangga kecil di dapur itu. Berulang kali dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang datang.

"Kumohon… kumohon…" gumamnya sambil terus mengikat satu kain dengan yang lain, "Sasori maafkan aku…" katanya saat dia mengikatkan kain terakhir dan hendak melemparkannya ke luar.

Reira sudah ada di ambang jendela dengan ikatan kain yang siap membawanya turun ke bawah dan membebaskannya dari para bodyguard sialan ini.

"Reira-sama!" salah satu kakinya sudah ada di atas, siap melompat, ketika salah satu bodyguard itu akhirnya menemukannya.

"Tidak!" yang bisa dilakukan Reira hanya memberontak. Dia tidak lebih cepat dari bodyguard ayahnya. Tak sempat melompat, dia justru di tangkap oleh bodyguard itu dan satu rekannya yang lain membantunya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

"Tenang sedikit, Reira-sama. Tuan besar ingin anda pulang secepatnya." Kata salah satu bodyguard itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Reira berontak sekuat tenaga ketika kedua pria bertubuh besar itu menyeretnya turun ke bawah.

"Sasori…" pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya ketika dia akhirnya mencapai lantai bawah meski sudah menolak dengan keras adalah Sasori, tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala berdarah, "Sasori! Sasori!"

"Lihat dirimu… ck ck ck…" suara pria yang sangat dikenalnya itu menghentikannya, ayahnya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tongat untuk membantunya berjalan di satu tangan, dan tatapan merendahkan terpampang di wajahnya, "…menangisi lelaki ini… sungguh memalukan…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak gadis itu.

"Dia menghalangi jalanku. Orang semacam itu harus disingkirkan." Kata pria itu dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya, "…apa itu piyamanya?" tanyanya sambil melihat celana yang dikenakan pria itu dan baju yang dikenakan Reira, "Ck ck ck… sama saja seperti ibunya… menjijikkan…"

"Kau monster!"

"Bawa dia ke mobil." kata pria itu sebelum pergi.

"Tidak! Sasori, Sasori, bangun…! Sasori!" Reira tahu, ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang sangat, sangat buruk. Makanya dia tidak berhenti berontak meski tahu itu tidak ada gunanya, "Lepaskan! Keparat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung**

* * *

**halooo~**

**lama sekali saya nggak bekrunjung, sekalinya berkunjung langsung update!**

**horeeeeee! \\(^o^)/**

**rencana awal memang nggak selama ini, tapi ternyata... semua ini... yah intinya kuliah tidak segampang yang kalian lihat di FTV.**

**jadi beginilah kelanjutan ceritanya. semoga kalian semua suka.**

**terimakasih para pembaca.**

**terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia menunggu "A heart for you". **

**terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review tulisan saya, sangat amat menyemangati saya dalam menulis lanjutan ceritanya meskipun kadang sangat sulit menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menulis.**

**kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya... :D**

**sampai bertemu di A Heart For You selanjutnya~**

**salam hangat,**

**VioletUngu29 :***


End file.
